


my mom is gay | A HOMESTUCK CHATFIC

by 8REKI8ARR



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Minor Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Jade Harley, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, WTF, but its pesterlogs so like?, how did i almost forgot the vriska/terezi tag, its there now tho so yeah, very gay, yeah there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: --turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering 'kool kids club'--TG: my mom is gay--tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering 'kool kids club'--TT: Dave. I sincerely apologize for having to break this news to you.TT: Yet it seems that I must.TT: You do not have a mother.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. dave is being ironic, rose is not jades girlfriend and john is just there

\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] and 2 others--

TG: yo  
TG: yo  
TG: dudes  
TG: anyone there?  
GG: dont call me a dude dave  
GG: seriously  
TG: oh shit  
TG: soz jade kinda forgot  
TG: fr  
GT: hi everyone!  
GT: oh  
GT: dave thats not cool :/  
GT: you shouldnt do that its actually kinda mean  
TG: yo damn i said sorry  
GG: john its okay!  
GG: and dave  
GG: i wasnt actually mad at you! :)  
GG: just please dont call me a guy again  
TG: kay  
TT: Hello.  
GG: hi rose!!  
TG: what is this bullshittery  
TG: i get a 'dont call me a dude'  
TG: and rose gets a warm ass welcome?  
TG: this whole conversation is fucking ironic.  
GT: oh shush dave  
GT: you know you love jade  
GT: in your weird awkward sibling like friendlationship  
TG: what in the actual good name of fuck is a friendlationship?  
TG: like  
TG: dont say random probably made up words dude  
TG: not cool dude  
TG: tut tut  
TG: not very good at all  
TT: Dave, be quiet. We do not want to hear your endless bickering about if anything is 'uncool'.  
TG: rose we dont wanna hear your bickering bullshittery about books  
TG: i mean fanfiction  
TG: whoa that first bit rhymed  
TT: Was that an attempt at a burn?  
TG: that was the most uncool thing youve ever said  
TG: you have been banned from the kool kids club rose  
TG: tut tut  
TT: That is quite alright with me.  
TT: I don't want to be part of your so called 'kool kids club'.  
GG: you know you do rose  
GG: stop pretending you dont! :D  
GT: yeah rose  
GT: you know you love us really :B  
TT: I really don't.  
TG: ironic.  
TT: Dave.  
TT: Piss off.  
TG: fucking make me

\--tentacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering 'kool kids club'--

TG: oh shit  
TG: uh  
GT: damn  
GG: wow she actually left  
TG: jade go check up on your gf  
GT: jade go check up on your girlfriend  
GG: shes  
GG: not  
GG: my  
GG: girlfriend??  
TG: just like  
TG: go and fucking check her out  
TG: idk gal  
GG: uhm  
GG: okay! :D

\--gardenGnostic [GG] has ceased pestering 'kool kids club'--

TG: those two are totally gay for eachother  
GT: yeahh


	2. dave has a mother now, her name is jade harley.

\--gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--

GG: dave  
GG: dave  
GG: dave  
GG: hey dave  
GG: david  
TG: what do u want jade?  
GG: uh  
GG: hi  
GG: i have a weird question  
TG: yo shoot it dawg  
GG: please no  
GG: but anyway  
GG: do you have a mother  
TG: uh  
TG: does it look like i have a fucking mother?  
TG: no i dont  
TG: why?  
GG: can i  
GG: adopt you  
TG: ...  
TG: holy shit are you being serious?  
GG: uh yeah  
TG: yo  
TG: jade motherfucking harley  
GG: thats my name dont wear it out  
TG: please  
TG: for the everloving name of gog  
TG: PLEASE!  
TG: adopt me!  
GG: i have now adopted a young baby  
GG: his name is david elizebeth strider  
GG: but he will be known as dave striley  
TG: omfg jade  
TG: really?  
TG: striley?  
GG: yeah!!  
GG: cuz its a mix of our surnames!  
GG: strider + harley = striley  
TG: no  
GG: i mean  
GG: unless you want it the other way?  
TG: the other way  
TG: oh gog just realized what it is  
TG: im fucking leaving  
TG: goodbye mother dearest  
GG: goodbye son

\--turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]\--

**...  
HEY.. THI5 I5NT RIGHT.  
GOD. WHO5 ME55ED WITH THE 5CRIPT AGAIN?  
...  
GONNA HAVE TO IMPROVI5E THEN, HUH?  
...  
....  
.....  
....  
...**

\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering 'kool kids club'--

TG: my mom is gay

\--tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering 'kool kids club'--

TT: Dave. I sincerely apologize for having to break this news to you.  
TT: Yet it seems that I must.  
TT: You do not have a mother.  
TG: i fucking do  
TG: her name is jade harley and she is an amazing mother  
TG: thank you ever so much  
TT: You two are so very childish..


	3. casual (but actually not casual at all) talking

\--tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering carcinoGenecist[CG]\--

TT: Hello, Karkat.  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT ROSE?  
CG: I'M TRYING TO BE THE FUCKING GENIUS THAT I AM  
CG: AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO PEST ME  
CG: LIKE THE ABSOLUTE PEST YOUR FLAT ASS IS  
CG: BUT, HELLO.  
TT: Quite the entrance to a conversation. But, I won't judge you.  
TT: The only person I believe has the right for me to judge is Dave.  
TT: Only Dave.  
CG: HOLY SHIT  
CG: WE ACTUALLY AGREE ON SOMETHING FOR ONCE  
CG: I AM SO FUCKING SURPRISED  
CG: SERIOUSLY  
CG: THAT ASSHAT ACTS SO COOL AND CALM  
CG: BUT HE'S JUST A MASSIVE WUSS  
TT: Back to what you said before, about how surprised you were.  
TT: I believe I feel the same way.  
CG: WOW  
CG: THE UTTERMOST SURPRISE THAT I AM EXPERIENCING RIGHT NOW.  
CG: IS EXTREMELY WORRYING  
CG: FOR THE FACT THAT WE DO NOT AGREE EVEN ON THE BEST FUCKING COLOR  
CG: THIS  
CG: THIS BULLSHIT IS SCARY ROSE  
CG: YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW PAINFULLY SCARY THIS IS AT ALL  
CG: WITH YOUR WEIRD HUMAN EMOTIONS  
TT: I believe you too, are a human Karkat.  
CG: SHUT YOUR FUCKING GOB UP ROSE  
CG: I DO NOT ASSOCIATE MYSELF WITH CRETINS THAT CALL THEIR ALIEN SELVES 'HUMANS'.  
TT: Karkat.  
TT: Stop talking, please.  
CG: NO, I WILL NOT STOP TALKING  
CG: THIS LITTLE TALK THAT WE HAVE JUST TALKED IS UNNATURAL  
CG: AND AT THIS POINT IN TIME. I AM STARTING TO BELIEVE THAT IT NEVER HAPPENED.  
TT: I am inclined to agree.  
CG: PLEASE STOP SOUNDING LIKE KANAYA  
CG: THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU  
CG: IS THAT YOU DONT CAPITALIZE EVERY FUCKING WORD THAT COMES  
CG: WAIT NO  
CG: THAT ISNT WHAT I MEANT I SWEAR!  
TT: I will surely believe you for now. I just hope that the more.. sexual mistake, if I must categorize it, will not be made again.  
CG: FUCK OFF ASSWIPE  
CG: YOUVE MADE PLENTY OF MISTAKES.  
TT: Please elaborate.  
CG: REMEMBER WHEN YOU SENT ME THAT EXTREMELY SAPPY MESSAGE ABOUT YOUR  
CG: AND I QUOTE  
CG: ' Adoration for a particular green eyed girl. '?  
TT: We do not speak of that day Karkat.  
TT: Do not repeat those words to me.  
TT: Ever again.  
CG: ALRIGHT MISS I PINE FOR JADE HARLEY

\--tentacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering carcinoGenecist [CG]\--

CG: OKAY THEN  
CG: GOODBYE THEN?


	4. john needs help. he gets shenanigans and an explanation of narcolepsy instead!

\-- ghosty Trickster [GT] began pestering 'kool kids club'--

GT: hey everyone! :B  
TG: yo wassup john  
TG: how r u  
GT: good!  
TT: Hello John. It is nice to see you active here.  
TT: Despite the.. oddities that have happened here recently.   
TG: rose look  
TG: if i wanna get adopted by someone who is like  
TG: 1 or 2 days older than me   
TT: 2 days Dave.  
TT: She is 2 days older than you and 3 days older than me.   
TG: let me speak oh my gog rose  
TG: back to what i was saying  
TG: someone who is 2 days older than me  
TG: then  
TG: in all good name of fuck i should be allowed to be adopted by someone 2 days older than me  
TG: aint that right mom   
GT: ?????  
TG: mom?  
TG: jaaddeeeee  
TG: earth to my mother  
TG: jade motherfucking harley  
TT: Dave.  
TT: I believe that she is asleep right now.  
TG: nah  
TG: she normally wakes up to me spamming any chat were both in  
TG: trust  
GT: h  
GT: hello?  
TT: Don't worry John, we both know that you are still around.  
TG: yh  
TG: what rose said dude  
TT: Back to what I was previously explaining,  
TT: Dave.  
TG: yo  
TT: Has it ever occured in your mind that Jade sleeps during the day quite a lot?  
TG: yeah  
TG: maybe she just like  
TG: is a massive insomniac like dirk?  
TT: Oh my god Dave she has narcolepsy.  
TG: wait a sec  
TG: isnt that the illness that like  
TG: messes with your sleep and stuff??  
TT: In a sense, yes. It is quite a bit deeper than that though.  
TG: well them miss know-it-all  
TG: spill the meaning  
TT: I will if you actually give me the opportunity to type it out.  
TG: okay you can talk now  
TT: Thank you.  
TT: Narcolepsy is a chronic sleep disorder. It can cause discomfort in ones daily routine because of sudden 'attacks of sleep' and overall drowsiness felt by the person.  
TT: Due to the before, albeit briefly, mentioned 'attacks of sleep', people with narcolepsy find it increasingly difficult to stay awake for extended periods of time.  
TT: Another unfortunate symptom of narcolepsy is something called 'cataplexy', or, the locking of motor muscles that is triggered due to the feeling of strong emotions. One popular 'emotion' that is associated with cataplexy is laughter, or immense happiness.  
TT: Cataplexy doesn't always act with people who suffer with narcolepsy though, as it only occurs during the hours that they are awake.  
TT: Was that a sufficient explanation for you Dave?  
TG: holy fuck  
TG: so this is what jade has to deal with like  
TG: every damn day?   
TT: I don't know if she suffers from cataplexy though. She's only told me about her narcolepsy.  
TG: what is this bullshittery?  
TT: This 'bullshittery' is a horrible chronic illness.  
GT: im just  
GT: gonna leave you two to your own thing :/  
GT: bye!  
TT: Ah, I apologize John.  
TT: But, have a good day.  
TG: cya dude 

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] has ceased pestering 'kool kids club'--


	5. the not girlfriends talk

\-- gardenGnostic[GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist[TT] \--

GG: rosee!!  
GG: rosie!!  
GG: roosssiieeeeee!!!!  
TT: Hello Jade.  
GG: hi! :D  
TT: Do you realize how late it is right now?  
GG: well  
GG: late for you yeah  
GG: but we have different timezones and anyway!  
GG: i know youre awake way during the night so its no biggie me pestering you at...  
GG: isnt it like 4am where you are?  
TT: Yes. It's nearing 4am now actually.  
TT: I didn't want that to seem rude at all if it did.  
TT: Or maybe I did, who knows?  
GG: roosseeee :/  
TT: Okay, I didn't want that to seem rude.  
GG: oh i got the gist of what you were asking anyway so its alright on my end!  
TT: Alright then.  
TT: If you say so.  
TT: But seriously, how are you Jade?  
GG: lifes being a total ass but yeah im good!  
GG: how are you :D  
TT: Well, I'm doing quite well myself.  
GG: rose i dont believe that for a second  
GG: when youre doing well youre usually wayyyy wordier and your all closed and tight right now  
GG: so  
GG: whats up  
TT: Jade. Do you want me to be completely honest with you?  
GG: yes i want you to be completely honest with me rosie!  
GG: i wouldnt be asking if i didnt want you to be honest  
TT: Well then.  
TT: In all complete, total honesty, I am worried about you. I understand that your extended leave is due to your.. unfortunate condition.  
TT: But I can't help but have the dreadful thought that you'll go to sleep one day, evening or night and never wake up. Be caught in an eternal sleep, shackled by the chains of no return.  
TT: Do you get what I'm saying?  
GG: awww rose thats really sweet!  
GG: but you dont have to worry!  
GG: ill be fine! :D  
TT: I know you will, but, that's what deepens my concern.  
GG: want me to try and get bec to zap me over?  
TT: Please do Jade.  
TT: And  
TT: Thank you by the way.  
GG: no problem!! :D


	6. four people talk about their friends terrible romantic tension for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was never finished so sorry it ends kinda abruptly and with no actual relevance to the title

\-- turntechGodhead [TG]  began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] \--

TG: yo john  
TG: wassup dude  
TG: are you even like awake rn?  
TG: or are you in your head again wanting that greasy bunny from that one absolutely shitty film  
GT: oh hi dave!  
GT: well im certainly here huh?  
TG: yeah yeah true there  
GT: so?  
GT: you obviously wanted to talk to me so  
GT: what do you wanna talk about? :B  
TG: okay dude just  
TG: fucking listen  
TG: you know our little roster of absolutely best chummy pals that totally dont probably hate eachother in a way or a few dozen  
GT: yeah?  
TG: well  
TG: ive been racking my brain for something that we all have in common  
TG: and i think that  
TG: i may have found one  
TG: surprising right?  
GT: uh well  
GT: yeah i guess  
GT: theres a bunch of things that we all have in common but go on  
TG: can i add u to a memo real quick?  
GT: sure!  
TG: thanks dude  
GT: its okay!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG]  has added 1 person to 'shipping corner ver 413'--

AC: :33 < h33yyy dave  
AC: :33 < whos this?  
TG: its john  
TG: i swear ive told u about him before nep  
AC: :33 < mm i think you have  
AC: :33 < purrhaps  
CG: HELLO JOHN.  
GT: oh hey karkat!  
GT: i didnt think you were into this kinda stuff!  
CG: WELL SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKING SURPRISE I AM  
CG: IS THIS REALLY SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE GETTING SO WORKED UP ABOUT  
AC: :33 < karkitty!  
AC: :33 < calm down and remempurr what i told mew  
AC: :33 < purreathe in  
AC: :33 < and then purreathe out  
CG: NEPETA  
CG: I AM NOT FEELING ANGRY  
CG: I AM JUST PLACING DOWN A VERY FAIR POINT  
CG: ABOUT WHY I HAVE BEEN INCLUDED IN THIS SHITSTORM OF A MEMO  
AC: :33 < ohh  
AC: :33 < *ac nods her head in understanding befur leaning into karkittys palm*  
CG: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK  
CG: STOP FUCKING AROUND NEPETA  
CG: STOP  
AC: :33 < okay fine  
AC: :33 < ill stop  
AC: ;33 < fur now anyway  
CG: THANK FUCK  
CG: THANK ANY GODS ABOVE  
AC: :(( < :((  
TG: damn kitkat  
TG: made her sad  
TG: thats like a whole new low for you dude


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep on going to go to a different app instead of tab im so dumb anyway i hope you lot enjoy the chapter, this time its aradia and feferi! btw fefs handle hasss been changed!

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA]  began pestering  cuttlefishCruiser [CC] \--

AA: feferi  
AA: feferi   
CC: O)( )(ey Araydia!   
AA: well hey there t0 y0u t00   
CC: Yea)(!  
CC: So )(ow've you been s)(oalding up lately? We )(aven't talked in AG--ES!   
AA: ive been d0ing  
AA: well en0ugh  
AA: h0wve y0u been   
CC: Aradia it's been T-ERRIBUBBL-E!!  
CC: So you know -Eridan?   
AA: that guy y0ur dating right?   
CC: W)(ale.. Was dating..   
AA: 0h shit fef what happened   
CC: I )(ope you don't mind me bubbling on for a w)(ale!   
AA: n0 its t0tally fine  
AA: ive dealt with a bunch 0f pe0ple c0ming t0 me t0 vent ab0ut relati0nships  
AA: i d0nt kn0w why they d0nt g0 t0 nepeta   
CC: O)( wow t)(ats reely quite sad..   
AA: did i start rambling 0n again im s0 s0rry y0u can tell y0ur st0ry n0w 0u0   
CC: T)(anks! 38D  
CC: So! We were in a totally fine reelations)(ip!  
CC: Until oarlier anywave!  
CC: We )(ad sc)(eduled a small meetup for oarlier today maybe.. A week ago. )(-E didn't show up so I t)(oug)(t 'W)(y not go and see if )(e's ill!' So I did!  
CC: I got to )(is )(ouse, and W)(AT DO I S-E-E!?  
CC: )(IM SNOGGING ONE OF MY BEST FRONDS!!!   
AA: well he certainly wasnt sn0gging me   
CC: One of my male best fronds.   
AA: 0h   
CC: And w)(o was it? None otter t)(an SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR HIMS)(-ELLF.   
AA: what the actual fuck  
AA: thats a wh0le new l0w f0r the b0th 0f them  
AA: y0u watch in a few sec0nds ill start getting pestered by s0llux saying that hes g0t himself a new b0yfriend  
AA: yep there it is   
CC: Are you gonna block )(im?   
AA: n0t yet  
AA: im just g0nna send y0u the c0nv0 s0 y0u can read all ab0ut his 'new c00l b0yt0y'   
CC: Sometimes I forget )(ow muc)( I love you.   
AA: /p?   
CC: Nope.  
CC: Seariously.  
CC: W)(ale I don't forget )(ow muc)( I love you!  
CC: But I forget )(ow muc)( I love t)(e bitty t)(ings t)(at make you.. You!

AA has gone idle!

CC: Did I screw up?

AA has stopped being an idle chum!

AA: n0 y0u didnt d0nt w0rry  
AA: h0w l0ng have y0u  
AA: _harb0ured_  
AA: these feeling f0r little 0l me?   
CC: )(onestly, a LONG TIM-E!   
AA: uh err0r  
AA: heart g0nna expl0de  
AA: feelings recipr0cated   
CC: For reel!?   
AA: f0r reel   
CC: 38O   
AA: <3   
CC: <3   
AA: 0ne last thing

AA has sent 1 file  
eridumb x sulkux.png

CC: T)(anks!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vriska and terezi are in love. they are the Female Homosexual Trolls™ even tho kanaya is the True Homosexual Female Troll™

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG]  began pestering  gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

AG: Hey.  
AG: Hey Terezi!  
AG: Heeeeeeeey!  
AG: Terezi  
AG: Terezi  
AG: Terezi  
AG: Terezi  
AG: Terezi  
AG: Terezi  
AG: Terezi  
AG: Terezi  
AG: Answer meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!   
GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT VR1SK4  
GC: WH4T 1S 1T TH4T YOU W4NT FROM M3   
AG: I wasn't actually w8ing on you y'know?   
GC: SP4MM1NG M3 S33MS V3RY S1M1L4R TO W41T1NG FOR M3 TO R3SPOND TO YOU   
AG: 8ut I wasn't w8ing for you.  
AG: I was annoying you!   
GC: W3LL FUCK YOU TOO B3C4US3 1T WORK3D   
AG: Hell yeah!  
AG: Vriska: 8!  
AG: Terezi: 0!!!!!!!!   
GC: JUST B3C4US3 YOU C4N 4NNOY M3 DO3SNT M34N YOU 4R3 TH3 B3ST VR1SK4   
AG: 8ut you see here Rezi.  
AG: It actually does!  
AG: I mean.. It does mean that, right?  
AG: I'm the 8est spider8itch ever right?  
AG: R8GHT???????   
GC: VR1SK4  
GC: VR1SK4 1M COM1NG OV3R   
AG: No please don't!   
GC: NO BUTS  
GC: 1M COM1NG OV3R   
AG: Rezi no please don't.   
GC: SHUT TH3 FUCK UP VR1SK4 1M COM1NG OV3R 4ND TH4TS F1N4L YOU H34R M3   
AG: F8NE! YOU C8N C8ME 8V8R B8T I T8LL YOU N8W  
AG: 8'M C8MPL8T8LY F8NE!!!!!!!!   
GC: 1 DONT B3L13V3 YOU   
AG: Uuuuuuuugh fineeeeeeee.   
GC: W3R3 YOU PR3T3ND1NG TO H4V3 4 BR34KDOWN SO TH4T 1 COM3 TO YOUR HOUS3   
AG: Noooooooo I wasn't.  
AG: Not at aaaaaaaall!   
GC: N4H FUCK TH1S SH1T 1M COM1NG OV3R R3G4RDL3SS   
AG: Thanks Terezi!!!!!!!!  
AG: <3   
GC: UGH  
GC: <3

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG]  ceased pestering  gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--


	9. Chapter 9

\-- gardenGnostic [GG]  began pestering  grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \--

GG: hey kanaya!  
GG: kanayaaaaaa!!!!  
GA: Hello Jade  
GA: Odd Time To Be Pestering Me Isnt It  
GG: yeahh i guess  
GG: but  
GA: But  
GG: thats totally okay!  
GA: And Thats Okay  
GA: How  
GG: because i know your usually free  
GG: and you always message me back whatever youre doing  
GA: That Is True  
GA: You Have Messaged Me So You Must Need Something  
GA: So What Is It  
GG: oh right! :p  
GG: i should probablyyy go to mcshouty or nep for this but  
GG: your the resident lesbian in our group not including rose  
GA: Ah  
GA: I Understand What You Want From Me Now  
GA: You Are Most Likely Falling Head Over Heels For Rose  
GA: Or You Already Have Who Knows  
GA: And Need My Advice On How To Approach Her  
GA: Is That Correct  
GG: pretty much yep!  
GA: I Will Give You A Minor Disclaimer Right Now  
GA: I Might Seem Like A Reliable Source Of Information About All Things Wlw  
GA: But I Am As Clueless As You Are When Approaching This Girl  
GA: Honestly  
GG: dang it  
GG: we can still have a little feelings jam or whatever your mom calls it  
GA: I Dont Understand Why She Doesnt Just Say Chat  
GG: same!!!  
GG: so do you have any ideas on how to approach the wild female?  
GA: The Wild Female  
GA: Oh You Mean Rose  
GA: I See Now  
GA: As I Said Before I Am Completely Stuck With How To Even Hold An _Awkward_ Conversation With Her  
GG: well then  
GG: im at least one step higher than you in that sense  
GG: but that might be because were really good friends!  
GA: As One Certain Serket Might Say  
GA: You Have All The Luck In This Situation  
GG: aww gee kanaya you are quite the charmer! :p  
GA: A Trait I Have Seemed To Have Honed To Perfection In My Life  
GG: to absolute perfection  
GG: scary perfection ,:/  
GA: What Is That  
GG: its like  
GG: a little sweating face  
GG: the comma is the sweat! :D  
GA: I See  
GA: Should We Go Back To Assessing The Uttermost Crushing Situation On Our Hands  
GG: was  
GG: was that a pun by any chance  
GA: Mayhaps  
GG: sneaky fucker :O  
GA: I Have Been Told Yes  
GA: But Seriously Let Us Get Back To This Task At Hand  
GG: smart ideas from a slightly less smart lady than i  
GA: No Need To Flaunt Your IQ Now Jade  
GG: oh no im just saying! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing kanaya sm
> 
> her quirk is rlly fun to write (i feel like im the only person ever to have this opinion) and all her big words and underlying sas is amazing <3 also im a jadeblood so that adds to the fun


End file.
